To Bring Her Back
by ItIsn'tMusicIt'sAnObsession
Summary: Sequel to Life in California After Annabeth's death Percy sets out on a journey to bring her back. He must travel to a place full of Despair and Sadness. The Underworld.
1. Chapter 1 To find a friend

Hey everyboy this is my sequel to Life in California! In this chapter Percy sets out on his journey to save Annabeth from the Underworld!

Athena0228

Chapter 1 - To find a friend

Percy's view

I had just left the theater where my dear friend and crush had died. I was determined to bring her back no matter what. I was searching for Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades. If anyone could help he could. I had no idea where he was but I figured he would find me. I looked for a place that seemed to be darker than usual since darkness followed him. I saw something move behind a old building. I kept walking, looking at the ground in front of me and trying not to cry. Someone jumped in front of me and I knew it was Nico. " I'm sorry Percy. I will help you bring her back." he said with sorrow in his voice. " Thank you. " I mumbled still looking down at the ground.

We had for few more minutes when I heard a roar come from behind me. I turned around and was looking at a sphinx. Nico drew his knife. " No, I will handle this." I said cruelly. " Percy you can't ! " Nico yelled at me.

I drew Riptide and walked towards the Sphinx. " You will pay for this. " I yelled at it. " Please you think you can defeat me all be yourself! I will rip you to shreds!" it roared. I sidestepped and stabbed Riptide into the side of it's neck. It dissolved into yellow dust with a surpriseed look on it's face. I turned and looked at Nico who was staring at me. He face slowly broke into a smile. " How did you do that? " he asked. " How do you think? " I said giving him a glare.

" We need to find transportian. " I said. We walked for a couple of miles before we found some train tracks and a freight train with California Oranges written on the side in big letters. " Well, I guess that's our train. " Nico said. " Come let's go. " I said. We jumped into the car and shut the door. It was already late at night so Nico sacked out as soon as he laid down. I stayed up for what seemed hours sobbing and thinking about Annabeth. I finally cried myself to sleep as soon as I did I had a nightmare.

Well what do you think? I know it's on the short side but I like writing short chapters. Pleaze Review!!

The next chapter will be about his nightmare.

Athena0228


	2. Chapter 2 Judgement

Hey I got some good reviews thanks everybody! I'm bored so I'm writing...ok typing. I haven't been bothering with the disclaimer thing because it's pointless to me Rick Riordan owns the characters not me.

Athena0228

Chapter 2 - Judgement

Percy's view

I was standing behind Annabeth in the court of the dead. She was looking very worried. " Oh! I remeber this wretched girl! She left me in the middle of the labryinth! " yelled King Midas. " I vote we torture her endlessly !" Others nodded in agreement. I couldn't believe it! She had helped me get Zeus's master bolt back and save camp and he wanted to torture her! I hated him and the others. " Percy! Save me! " she yelled. I didn't know if she would be able to hear me but I yelled back " Don't worry! I'm coming!". The judges were whispering. Probaly on how to torture her.

" We have it! You will be endlessly chased by hellhounds and other deadly monsters! " he yelled with glee.

I turned pale. I was going to rip Midas and his buddies to shreds but they were already dead. Annabeth turned towards where I was. She had fright written on her face. I was going to save her no matter what.

I woke up in a cold sweat with Nico leaning over me.

"She has been judged. " He said with a frown. " I know. " I said sadly " We have to hurry! "

We heard the door slide open but before we could hide a six foot tall man with a mustache ( he was bald ) grabbed us by our collars. He threw us on the ground " And don't come back you stowaways!" he said in a gruff voice.

" So how did you know she had been judged? " Nico asked me. I told him about my dream in a hushed tone. He looked at me sadly.

I looked around and saw we were in a small town with nothing around but dirt. I looked for a sign and a few minutes later I found one. " We're in Indiana! We're not even halfway there! " I yelled feeling crushed.

" What about Blackjack? " Nico asked. Blackjack he hadn't even crossed my mind!

" Thanks Nico! " I said. We ran behind a run down grocery store so nobody would see Blackjack. I whistled then sat down I knew it would take a few minutes. Nico copied me. About half an hour later I heard wings flapping and I saw Blackjack and a brown pegasus I had never seen before. " Hey Boss! This is Sorrel. She's new! " I heard him say in my head. " Thanks for coming! Can you get us as far as Colorado? " I said aloud.

" Sure thing Boss! Oh I almost forgot! Don't embarrass me I kind of like Sorrel! " He said again. I laughed and assured him I won't. " O.K. Sorrel We're off to Colorado! " he said to Sorrel. Nico and I mounted our Pegasus ( I'm sure I spelled that wrong. ). I laid my head on Blackjack and thought about Annabeth and how to get her back.

Well pleaze review! I hoped you liked that chapter! I know Annabeth's torture was pretty extreme but I have a reason so don't get mad at me for being mean. she's my favorite character and I won't harm her without a reason. Well I'll probaly update tommorrow.

Athena0228


	3. Chapter 3 Watching Him

Hi Everybody! I know I'm being really mean to Annabeth but I have my reasons just be patient. Anyway this is written from Nico's perspective.

Athena0228

Chapter 3 - Watching him

Nico's view

I was watching him from the back of Sorrel. He was so miserable. I knew this must be hard on him. I know how he feels I lost my sister Bianca even though he promised to keep her safe. I knew I couldn't blame him she had sacrificed her self, she told me herself not to blame him. He was sleeping on the back of Backjack.

His face was red from crying and he was tossing and turning like he was having another nightmare. We had to find Annabeth we just had too.

I looked up at the stars it was such a perfect night. I wished Percy could enjoy it like me but everytime he saw something beautiful he frowned and turned away. I guess it hurt him to see something beautiful because it reminded him of her.

Percy sat up and yawned. " How long was I out? " he asked yawning. " A couple hours ." I responded.

" How are you feeling ? " I asked.

" Fine. " he said but from the look on his face I could tell he wasn't.

" Where are we? " he asked looking down.

" Kansas. " I said. I looked down at the plains that went endlessly in both directions. " Kansas is boring." Percy said looking at me. " I know! " I said in between laughs. He managed a smmile for a few seconds. " Finally! " I thought.

After a few hours of endless boredom we started to see mountains and I knew we were entering Colorado.

" Percy? " I asked. He looked up, " Why are we only going to Colorado when we could just take Blackjack and Sorrel to California? " I asked with a confused look on my face. " Because Utah is too close to California for Pegasus. There are to may monsters for Pegasus. " he said with a dissapointed look.

" Oh. " I said.

" Set us down here Blackjack. " he said looking down at the Colorado state line. The pegasuses(?) gently descended. We barely felt anything as they landed on the ground. They folded their wings gracefully on their backs.

" Thanks. " he said plainly showing no emotion on his face. He turned toward me " Ready to go? "

I sighed " I guess. "

Well pleaze review

I would've updaed earlier but my neighbor's dog died so I went over there and talked to her. : (

Well I'll try to update tommorrow but I'm going to a ball game.

Athena0228


	4. Chapter 4 Utah: deserts and desserts

I was re-reading my chapters on the live preview thing and I relized my chapters are really short. So I just want to apologize for making them so short. It's longer when I'm on wordpad so...yeah. Anyway I want to thank Jason Strong for correcting my spelling errors. Now I changed my mind about what I'm going to write this chapter about . On with Percy's Journey! p.s. I've never been to Utah so I'm going to imagine it Athena0228

Chapter 4 - Utah Deserts and Desserts

We had just landed by the Colorado State Line. I jumped off Blackjack " Thanks." I turned toward Nico " Ready to go? " I asked him.

" I guess. " he said plainly. We walked over the state border and into Utah. A cold wind blew by us. " That was weird. " Nico said.

" Yeah it was. We're in the desert. " I said looking around. " Furies. " he said quietly " Turn around. "

He turned around and drew his knife, I uncapped Riptide.

" Hello Dears. " she said in a sweet voice. " We are here to stop you! " she said harshly while pointing to her sisters.

" By who's orders? " I asked with my sword pointing at the middle one.

" King Minos's! ( thanks Jason for the correction ) Now to kill you! " she yelled. She lunged at me. Her mistake, she landed on my sword. Two to go. " Nico I'll take the left you take the right! " I yelled at him.

" Got it! " he yelled back running towards the Fury on the right. I ran towards the left. She cracked her whip which I avoided. She tried to hit me with her whip again. I turned and dodged it but she grazed my face with her talons. I felt my cheek burn where it had been cut. She flew up in the air and dove down. I jumped out of the way. She stopped abruptly and flew upward coming in for another chance to hit me. I jumped out of the way again and this time swung my sword downward making connection with her neck. She exploded into yellow powder.

I looked over to where Nico was. He wasn't doing good. His jeans were ripped above the knee where I saw the jeans were blood stained. I ran over to where he was. Just as I got there he stabbed his knife where a heart should be but I knew it was just ice.

We sat down breathing heavy. " How are you doing? " Nico asked panting. I turned facing him and pointed to my cut. " How about you? " I asked him. He rolled up his black jeans and showed my his cut. He had a decent size gash above his knee, then he pointed to upper arm. I saw a cut I didn't notice. Three scars where the Fury's talons had got him, I guess that was what was on my face. " This will leave a scar, but your's isn't as deep it won't leave a scar. " he said. I sighed with relief at least I wouldn't look like Luke.

We both ripped off part of our t-shirts at the same time. We both laughed a little.

I dabbed at the cut on my face. I helped Nico wrap up his arm while he wrapped up his knee. " We better start walking. " I said. Nico nodded in agreement. We both helped each other up and started walking.

We walked for at least a four hours before we came across a couple campers with two jeeps. They were both loaded down with water and food. Nico looked at me and I looked at Nico. We both nodded. I ran and jumped in the driver's seat he jumped in the passenger's. He leaned over and hot wired the car.

I heard the engine roar to life. I started to smile but then noticed the campers runnning towards us.

" Thanks! " I yelled back at them as we drove across the red clay. We both drank our fill of water and ate till we could eat no more. After an hour of driving Nico took a turn driving. We passed a sign that said the next town was 55 miles away. We would stop and " borrow " gas. When we got to the edge of town I dug out two cowboy hats and handed one to Nico. He put his on and I put mine on. We pulled up to one of those gas stations that have the person fill it up for you. We waited with the engine on as soon as he pulled the gas pump out we hit the gas pedal.

We went about five miles when we spotted a diner. I looked in the glove compartment and found twenty dollars. " Want to get some pie? " I asked Nico. He looked at me with a confused look " What's pie? "

I looked at him shocked "You've never had pie?! " I yelled at him and with that I turned fast.

We walked in the diner and ordered four slices of pie. All chocolate. I paid and we sat down at the bar. Nico took a small bite and sighed. He started stuffing his face between bites he managed to get out " This is AMAZING! ". I just laughed and slowly ate mine. I was wishing Annabeth was here. I asked the waitress for a small to-go box. She brought me one and I put the extra piece in the box. I asked for a clean fork . She brought me one of those too. " Come on Nico. " I said quietly. He stood up and we walked out.

" Let's walk across the street and buy a backpack with the extra money. " I said.

" Ok. " he said following me. I bought a blue and silver backpack and put the pie in the bottom along with the fork. We walked back to the jeep and hopped in. Nico hot wired it again. I drove while Nico loaded up the backpack with water, food. and blankets. He also found a ziploc bag of money which would've came in handy at the gas station. We finally got to Nevada. We stopped behind one of those big red rock things and made a tent by putting blanket on the jeep's frame. We decided to sleep awhile but I knew I was going to regret it.

Well I think this is my best chapter so far what do you think?

Where you see Utah I had first put Nevada but I looked at a map and relized that Utah was first so if I messed up on the other chapter sorry!

Athena0228


	5. Chpt 5 Pain: Physically and Emotionaly

Hi! I'm trying to make my chapters longer so it might take me a little longer to update. Well I hoped you liked that last chapter. I did! Well this chapter is about Percy having another dream.

Athena0228

Chapter 5 - Pain: physically and emotionally

Percy's view

I had just fallen asleep but I wish I hadn't. I had another nightmare this one worse than the first. It started like this...

I saw Annabeth running through the woods, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. She turned around and I saw ten or more hell hounds chasing her. She turned back around and started running faster dodging trees and rocks. She ran behind a boulder and put her yankees cap on and turned invisible. Her breathing was short and ragged. The hellhounds that were chasing her started to sniff the ground. I finally got a good view of them they were the size of monster trucks ( yes monster trucks- athena0228). One sniffed the ground in front of the boulder Annabeth was behind. It was starting to circle the boulder, Annabeth was going around it but she stepped on a branch. The hellhound turned and looked directly at her. Annabeth took off her cap and starting running. The hellhound was right behind her. It snapped at her heels but Annabeth kept running. She tripped on some tree roots and fell on the ground before she could get up the hellhound clawed her face. Annabeth screamed in pain and started crying. She got back up and tried to run but she screamed again. She had sprained ( probaly broke ) her ankle.

I heard a whistle in the distance and all the hellhounds started running away from Annabeth. Minos came out of the shadows and started laughing at her. I was going to kill him and make him suffer I promised Annabeth and myself. " Not so fiesty now are you! " he yelled in a mocking tone. He had some security ghouls come pick her up and take her to the dungeon until her ankle mended then she would continue her torture. " No food or water for this one! " he demanded. I watched as Annabeth cried herself to sleep.

I had to hurry! I had to rescue her before she had to suffer another torture session!

I woke up with a start. We were moving and moving fast. I looked in the passenger seat and saw Nico driving.

" Where are we? " I asked

" Carson City, Neveda. We're almost there. " he said. " Nightmare? " he asked with a pained look on his face. I nodded and told him about my dream. I started crying silently and I saw a tear run down his cheek. " I don't know why my father would let this happen. " he said quietly.

" He probaly doesn't relize that she's being tortured with the war and all. " I said my voice breaking.

He nodded. " I got you something in Las Vegas. " he said handing me a brown paper bag. I opened it and found blue chocolate chip cookies. " How? " I asked wondering where he had gotten them.

" You can find almost anything in Las Vegas. " he said watching the road.

" Want me to drive? " I asked noticing he looked really tired. He nodded and hit the brakes, I got out and he climbed into the passenger seat. I walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. He fell aleep as soon as he laid down. I had relized over the few days that Nico was like a bat, he slept during the day and was awake at night. Of course over the last couple of days he hadn't slept at all.

We had just made it into California when our tire blew out. Nico woke up instanstly.

" What happened? " he asked sounding asleep. " Our tire blew. " I said dissapointed. I hopped out of the car and Nico followed me, we walked around the car to the back tire that had blew. I picked up a huge spike. " Uh oh. " Nico said . " Uh oh is right! " I said looking around then I saw him. A manticore.

Well that's it for this chapter! I'm so evil! I will probaly update later today. I wont be able to update Tesday because I'm going to the beach! Well pleaze review!

Athena0228


	6. Chapter 6 New Girl

Hi everybody! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I went to lunch with my friend instead of the beach ( the weather was bad ). Well here goes!

Athena0228

Chapter 6 - New girl

I turned around to see a manticore. He was grinning evily (?). He was reddish brown like the dirt around us. His eyes were green and brown and he was huge and muscular. " Hit the dirt! " I yelled as he pulled his tail back about to launch a volley of spikes at us. Nico and I fell flat on the ground ( which I must say hurt ) we were both bright red from the dirt afterwards. I got up and uncapped Riptide and the monster flinched at the sight of celestial bronze. He flicked his tail and sent another round of spikes flying towards us. I blocked the spikes with Riptide and ran closer to the monster. I saw Nico unsheath his knife and run around the opposite side. I distracted the manticore by running back and forward. Finally after missing me about a thousand times he charged toward me. At the last second I dropped to the ground and slid between his legs. He looked around for a few seconds and then noticed I was behind him ( I swear he's not very bright! ).

I heard someone or something yell. Then I turned to see a girl with black hair run towards the manticore and jump. She had a celestial bronze dagger in her hand that she stabbed in the manticore's neck. He immediently dissloved into yellow powder.

The girl started walking towards me and Nico. " Hello. " she said calmly. I just stared at her she was about Nico's age and was slender and tan. I looked at Nico he had a silly grin on his face. I laughed " Hello I'm Persues and this is Nico" I said pointing to Nico " but you can call me Percy. " . " H-h-hi. " Nico stuttered.

" I'm Charity. Seeing that you have celestial bronze I guess it's safe to tell you." she said motioning towards our weapons. " I am a daughter of Dionysious. " I noticed her eyes were a deep shade of purple. " Where are you going? " she asked with a wondering look on her face. " The Underworld. " Nico said staring at her.

" Why? " she asked. While Nico started explaining I walked over to the jeep to get our supplies. I looked around. We were in California that's all I knew. There was brownish red clay everywhere and I saw huge red mesases. That was about it,nothing in both directons. I grabbed our bag out of the back of the jeep. " Time to go! " I yelled at Charity and Nico. I noticed for the first time they were holding hands. I smiled to myself remebering when I had held Annabeth's hand to Mount Saint Helen. We started walking into the sunset with Charity telling us her life story. " I'm almost there Annabeth! " I thoughto to myself.

Well? I made a new character because Nico was so lonely and I thought that would be cool if I brought another character in. Well that gives me new possibiltes. Pleaze review!

Athena0228


	7. Chapter 7 Help

Ok I was looking back at my chapter new girl and relized it was very,very short. I promise I will try to make this one longer. Well I hope everybody likes Charity! I hadn't even thought of a new character till I realized I had no idea what to do for that chapter. And Ta-da! Charity!

Athena0228

Chapter 7 - Help

Percy's view

We had been walking for what seemed like forever. While we were walking Charity had told us her life story. Apparently Charity's mom had given her up for adoption when she was born. She stayed in the adoption agency for ten years finally after being denied so many times she ran away. She had stowed away on a boat that went to California and that's how she ended up here. She said before she left the agency a man that smelled of wine and grapes had come and talked to her. He said he was her father and explained everything. He had given her a hairband. She had asked what was it for and all he had said was you will know. At first she didn't believe him but as she traveled weird creatures had started attacking. Finally she believed. When the first monster attacked she took the band out of her hair and found a latch. She had unlatched it and it grew stiff and longer. It had turned into a dagger. All she had to do was twist the end of the handle and it would become smaller and more flexible. Then she could latch it back. ( weird I know but it was all I could think of at the time )

We had finally found a road after Charity told us her life story and we had told her our story starting with my first year at camp. We walked along the road for as long as we could but we had finished up our water and we couldn't go that far without water. After sitting by road for a hour or so a black mercedes benz drove by.

After seeing us the car backed up. The window rolled down and I saw a teenager behind the wheel. "Apollo? " I asked. " Yeah, need some help? " he asked looking at Charity. " Yeah that would be great! " I said sounding a little to grateful.

" Hop in everybody! " He said. I started to get in the front but Apollo stopped me. " Ladies in the front. " he said motioning to Charity. " Come sit by me sweetheart. " he said patting the passenger's seat. Charity got in the passenger seat with a big grin on her face. I went and sat with Nico in the back. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a annoyed look on his face. I know how he felt Annabeth had gotten that way once. " It's ok Nico. All girls get that way over Apollo even Annabeth did. " I said quietly so Apollo and Charity couldn't hear. Apollo looked at me in the rearview mirror apparently he had heard me. " You think I like Charity?! " he said in amazed I had even thought that. " I know you like her Nico. " I said calmly. " Yeah. I do. " He mumbled under his breath. "Sorry to hear about your girlfriend. " Apollo said with sympathy. I didn't even bother to correct him I just looked out the window. I saw a sign it said Los Angeles 32 miles. I was almost there.

Well that chapter was pretty boring to me what do you think? I will probaly update Sunday cause tommorrow I have stuff to do and Saturday I'm going to the movie with Jason

Well Hope you liked this chapter

Athena0228


	8. Chapter 8 gods

Well it started raining so I can't go swimming like I planned and my trip to the movies got cancelled for the second time cause his Aunt is coming into town. Well here's the next chapter.

Athena0228

Chapter 8 - gods

Percy's view

We were still in the sun god's small mercedes. He was telling us millions of poems that were awful. I could see Charity trying to smile but she wasn't doing a very good job at it. I saw yet another San Franscisco sign this time it said five more miles to go. I looked at the clock it was 2:41. Apollo still had time to take us into the city.

" Apollo? " I asked.

"Yeah Kid. " he said looking in the rearview mirror

" How did you know about..." I swallowed hard " Annabeth? "

" I'm a god! I know almost everything! " he said with a tone that said I should know that.

" Oh. " is all I could manage.

After five minutes of akward silence we entered San Franscico. I looked out my window and saw what looked like an older New york. I had been here before but not in this part of San Franscico. It was gorgeous! It had kind of pastel colored building and old fashioned trolleys going up and down the street. " Wow! " I heard Nico say.

" I agree! " I replied still gawking at the building.

I looked at Charity she hadn't said anything. " Charity ? " I asked.

" Yeah? " she said quietly.

" What's up? " I asked looking at her.

" I was just thinking about that camp you were telling me about. I think I'm going to try it for a year. " she said so quiet I could barely hear her.

" Nico doesn't like it there you know. " I said with a look of sympathy.

" I know. Maybe I can talk him into it. " she said sounding postive

I leaned back against my seat and mumbled " I don't think so. "

Nico was looking at me in a weird way and I knew he suspected something.

We had been driving around the city looking for a DOA record studio but we hadn't found one. After a few hours we hadn't found anything and our luck didn't seem to be improving. At about 5:30 Apollo dropped us off in front of a old building.

" Sorry kids but I have to drive the sun! Charity don't let these boys boss you around! " he said winking at Charity. I could see Nico twitch. " I won't Lord Apollo! " she said with confindence.

" What do you say Percy? " he said looking at me.

" Thank you. " I said through clenched teeth and with that he drove away.

" Ok, let's get going. " I said with excitement I was almost to Annabeth. Before I said anything else someone appeared. " Dad?! " Charity said and sure enough I was looking at Dionysus ( Thanks Jason for correcting that! ) god of wine.

" Hello Charity! " he said wrapping Charity in a hug. I stood there shocked I had never seen Mr. D so nice!

" Close your mouth Percy Jackson! " he said with anger " I can't hug my daughter without someone thinking I've lost my mind! "

" Sorry sir. " I said regreting I had said that.

" I have brought something that will be helpful coming back from the Underworld. Here. " He said handing Charity a vial of purple stuff. " When you have found Annabeth throw this on the ground and a purple smoke will completey cover you and take you to the nearest vineyard. "

" Thank you! " we all in unison. " Turn away! " Nico yelled. We all turned away as he showed his true immortal form. I turned around to face the building Apollo had dropped us off at. " No way! " I said looking at Crusty's water bed place.

Well whatcha think?? I hoped you liked it I tried to make it longer. They're almost to Annabeth Yeah!

Pleaze review

Athena0228


	9. Chapter 9 The Underworld

I'm bored ( so what's new? ) so I'm updating. Percy is almost there. Be patient! Athena0228

Chapter 9 - Underworld

" What?! " Nico and Charity said.

" You know how I told you about our waterbed incident? " I asked. " Yeah. " they both said. " Well that's it. " I said pointing to Crusty's. Crusty walked in front of the window and saw me standing outside. He screamed and hid behind a deluxe ,million hand massage waterbed. I started laughing so did Nico and Charity. I saw Crusty shaking behind the bed. " Follow me! " I said with a crazy idea in my head.

I walked into the store and uncapped Riptide. He yelped and said " What do you want?! Haven't you already punished me enough! "

" I want you to lead us to DOA studio or else I kill you again. " I said sounding dangerous and more confident than I felt. " Ok! I will as long you don't hurt me! " he squealed. " Draw your weapons. " I demanded. They did what I said knowing that if they didn't Crusty would probaly kill them. " Lead the way! " I said motioning my arm forward.

We walked outside with Crusty leading the way. Crusty started walking with Charity and Nico on the sides and me behind him all of us with our weapons drawn. We walked several blocks Crusty was in the middle of telling us about his top sellers when we reached DOA. I held my sword to Crusty's neck " Hand over all the drachmas you have on hand. " I yelled pushing my sword further back. He handed me about ten of them. I swung Riptide and killed him. " Why did you do that?! " Charity asked me harshly. " Cause if I didn't he would kill more people! " I said sounding pleased with myself. " Good enough for me! " she said.

I felt my heartbeat speed up I was almost there.

We walked in the lobby filled with ghosts. Not much had changed same bronze and black walls, same Charon. Charon was sitting in a fancy computer chair at a big black desk with bronze accents. Apparently he had got his raise. " I see you got a raise. " I said. He looked up from his Automobile magazine and Starbucks. " Ah! Percy Jackson, nice to see you again! I got my raise thanks to you! " he said cheerfully. " My friends and I need to get in. Now! " I said harshly.

" In a bad mood I see. Of course I would be too if my girlfriend had died. " he said quietly. " Well I would let you in but it seems I'm out of room! " he said looking at me greedily.

" I thought you'd say that so I came prepared. " I said then set down three golden drachmas. " Ah! It seems one spot opened up! " he said with the same look in his eyes. I set three more down. " Another one has just opened up! " he said again. I sat down three more. " Well I guess you all will be able to fit! Follow me! " he said getting up and walking towards the elevator. All the souls started to follow him as we headed to the elevator. We got in and shut the doors fast. " Freeloaders. " I heard Charon mumble with disgust.

The elevator descended for what seemed like forever but finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

We all stepped into the boat and Charon and Nico's clothes turned into gray robes. Charity and my clothes stayed regular clothes. I looked into the river Styx it was even more polluted that when I was last here. Charon poled his away across the river and let us off on the black sand. " It's so depressing. " Charity mumbled. " I know. " Nico said sadly. We walked into the E-Z Death line and under Cerberus. Luckily he remebered us and let us go. We walked until we came to Hades's palace. I looked around it was even more packed than last time. I walked up the palace stairs and into the palace. I followed Nico around corners and through doors it was a huge maze. I was glad I had Hades's son with me! We dove behind chairs and tables when security ghouls came by. We finally arrived at the dungeon. It had black cast iron bars and bronze locks. It looked centuries old! I looked in like fifty cells and still hadn't found her. I was about to give up hope when I saw another cell at the end of the hall. I ran to the cell and looked in it. I saw an unconscious Annabeth looking a sickly shade of gray. I grabbed the keys of a hook on the opposite side of the hall and unlocked the door. I ran to Annabeth's side and pulled up the pants leg on her left leg.

I looked at her ankles the left one was three time bigger than the right. I picked her up and told Nico to show me the way out. " Wait show me to Hades's throne room! " I demanded.

" Why? " he asked. " JUST DO IT! " I screamed. He showed me to his father's throne room and I entered tears streaming down my face.

Well? I made it long. It was really hard to make it long. Finally I get to put down the ideas I had from the beginning! Now give me a big round of Applause for getting Percy there!

Athena0228


	10. Chapter 10 The Throne Room

Hi everybody! It's Sunday

Athena0228

Chapter 10 - The Throne Room

Percy's view

I had just walked into Hades's throne room. I have been here before but today it seemed more... grand. The throne room was massive, It was a circular room with a dome on top around the circle there was black columns with bronze stripes running up them. The different thing was, all the columns had thin green vines with pink petunias wrapping around them. There was golden torches that cast faint shadows on the wall. At the opposite end of the room I saw Hades and his wife, Persphone. Hades in a throne fused with human bones

Persphone's throne had silver vines interweaving with gold then it had silver roses on the gold bands.

I walked forward with Annabeth in my arms. I walked straight up to Hades, not even bothering to bow.

"What do you want?! " he said with annoyance.

"This!" I said holding up Annabeth's pale body. He looked at me with grief.

"I didn't know Perseus, I swear on the River Styx I didn't know." thunder shook the room as he said that.

"I believe you." I said, even though I didn't.

"Who did this?!" he roared.

"Minos." I said with anger.

"I shall see to it immediently!" he yelled with satifaction.

"If you don't mind Lord Hades, I have an idea." I said with a evil grin.

I told him my idea, and he nodded in agreement. I bowed to Hades and Persphone and left the room still holding Annabeth.

"Perseus!" I heard Hades yell. I turned and faced a six foot tall man with shaggy black hair like Nico's.

"Here." he said, handing me a cup of nectar and a square of ambrosia. I fed them to Annabeth. Her skin started to return to it's normal color and her hair started to shine again.

"Thank you Lord Hades." I said with tears in my eyes.

Hades turned to Nico and gave him a hug, " I'm so proud of you! " he said quietly. He bent down and whispered in his ear and then looked at Charity. He winked at Nico and went back in the throne room with his wife.

"Come on." I said to Nico "Show me the exit."

"Sure!" Nico said taking Charity's hand. We walked through the halls. I was gawking (A/N I love that word! ) at the black marble halls. Every few feet had a gold handled torch lighting the way.

I noticed Charity doing the same thing, her black hair draping over shoulders. I was happy for Nico, he had finally found someone, just like I had.

I looked down at Annabeth, her skin was back to the normal color and her hair had it's normal glow. Her scars were fading all I could see were faint white lines but she still hadn't woke up. I looked up and saw the huge bronze doors. As we walked towards them, they opened. I had a huge grin pasted on my face as we walked out of the palace. My grin dissapeared as Minos jumped in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going? _You_ haven't had your punishment." he said, gesturing to Annabeth and drawing a sword. I gave Annabeth to Nico and uncapped Riptide.

" You will pay! " I yelled anger boiling inside me. I swung and he jumped out of the way. I spun around and swung at his legs, he jumped over but as he did he tried to make contact with my neck. I ducked and again swung, this time, I hit him but the blade went right through. He swung and skimmed my arm. I heard clacking in the distance, now if only I could hold him off for a few more minutes. I snagged part of his toga and it ripped. I picked it up and stuck it in my pocket. I saw them, about twenty undead soliders running towards us. I pulled the piece of cloth out of my pocket and threw it to them. The leader caught it and sniffed the square. He looked at Minos with hungry eyes. He pointed at Minos and they all charged toward him.

"Have a good day!" I yelled with glee. Minos looked at me with pure horror and hate. My idea had worked! We all ran away from the skeletons and towards the judgement square.

"How are we going to get out?" Nico asked.

We all thought for a moment then Charity yelled " The vial! ".

"Of course!" I said, I had completley forgot about it.

Charity pulled the vial out of the pocket on her jean jacket. "You might want to hold your breath." she told us.

"Why?" we said in unison.

"Have you ever smelt alchohol? Let's just go with, _it smells awful_." Nico and I looked at each other and held our breath. I held Annabeth's nose, the last thing I needed was for Annabeth to wake up drunk. Charity opened the vial and a purple smoke wrapped around us.

The last thing I remember, was waking up with Annabeth in my lap. I looked around. I saw grape vines everywhere. I stood up and saw a three story, tan stucco house. There was palm trees surrounding the house and ivy growing up the side of the house. I looked at Nico and Charity, they had just woken up.

Where are we?" Nico asked.

"A vineyard of course!" Charity said in a smart-alecky tone.

I picked up Annabeth and started walking toward the end of the vineyard. I looked back and saw Nico and Charity following me. I kept walking. When I got to the end of the vineyard, I saw the jeep Nico and I had stolen. I walked over to the jeep and saw it had a new tire on it, a full tank of gas, supplies, and a wash. A blue piece of paper caught my eye. I picked it up and read it said:

_**I thought this would help!**_

_Poseiden_

Well sorry it took so long to post this chapter I had it beta read and I took extra time making it longer and more detailed.

Athena0228


	11. Chapter 11 Wake up

Hope you liked the last chapter! I picked cold by Crossfade cause it's one of my favorite songs and I thought it kind of fit Percy

Athena0228

Chapter 11 - Wake up

Percy's view

I set Annabeth in the passenger seat and walked to the back of the black jeep. I started going through the supplies my dad had left me I found four blue duffel bags full of clothes and five large blankets. I also found enough food and gasoline to last a few days. I made a pallat out of four of the blankets in the back so Annabeth could lie down. I set Annabeth on the pallat, the good thing: she was looking much better, the bad thing : she still hadn't woke up.

" Umm...Percy? " Nico said quietly.

" Yeah? " I replied.

" May Charity and I sit in the back? We have some thing to go over. " Nico said timidly.

" Sure. " I said, that way I could keep and eye on Annabeth.

I took Annabeth off the pallat and gently set her in the passenger's seat for the second time. I pulled the seat belt over her chest and buckled it. I noticed something she was wearing sea green, _my_ favorite color. I smiled and started to walk over to the driver's seat when I saw a cluster of perfect maroon grapes hanging from the thin brown vine. I gently pulled them off and put them in the glove compartment which had a built in beverage cooler. I hopped over the door ( I had always wanted to do that, kind of like a movie ). I turned the key that had magically appeared. I opened up the sunglasses holder just wondering if this jeep came with sunglasses. Guess what! It did. I also found a license and regristation with my name on it. I turned the jeep on and put it in drive. I turned on the radio and Cold by Crossfade was playing. I started singing aloud, I turned to look at Charity and Nico. They were grinning from ear to ear.

" What? " I said with a confused look on my face, I really had no idea.

" Nothing ! " They said and then started laughing they're heads off.

" You're a great singer. " someone said sarcastically.

My head jerked towards the passenger's seat and I saw Annabeth sitting with her legs crossed, arms folded over her chest, and a huge smile on her face.

" Annabeth! " I yelled while slamming on the brakes. I jumped out of the car and ran around to her side. I opened the door and wrapped her in a hug. I pulled her out the car and swung her around. I set her down and gave her a huge kiss. When we separated she was smiling and her eyes sparkling.

" I really missed you, Annabeth. " I whispered looking her in the eyes.

" I really missed you too. If you hadn't come I don't know what would of happened. " she said with tears in her eyes. I started to cry thinking of what they did to her. I looked down at the ground to avoid making eye contact, I noticed her try to shift her weight to the other foot. I looked up and she screamed and collapsed on me. I caught her and lifted her up.

" I feel dizzy." she said with pain in her voice.

" You must of broke it. I'll help you into the car. " I said quietly.

She looked at me with her beautiful, gray eyes. " I got you something. " I said picking up the backpack off the floorboard. " It's in here somewhere. " I mumbled while looking thropugh the backpack.

" Found it! " I said pulling out a small plastic container and a fork.

I handed it to Annabeth. She opened it and smiled.

" Oh my gods Percy! Pie!" she said souding like a five year old.

" I thought you would like it. " I said with a sly smile on my face.

" So where did you get this jeep? " she asked with weird look on her face.

So for the next hour I told her about what had happened.

Ok I know it's a weird place to leave off but I'm about to do another chapter in Annabeth's view.

I really don't care for this chapter it's kind of weird but that's all I could think of

Sorry it took so long to post the other chapter I put it in my documents but forgot to post it!

Athena0228


	12. Chapter 12 Harder to Breath

Well as I said before this chapter is in Annabeth's view. Sorry it's been taking me so long. There has been a lot of thunderstorms and we have to turn the computer off.

I named this chapter after a song by Maroon 5

Chapter 12 - Harder to breath

Annabeth's view

Percy had just put the jeep in park. We were at a Burger King in a small, Mayberry kind of town. I stumbled out of the jeep and tripped over the step down. Luckily Percy had got there in time to catch me. I looked up and gave him my biggest smile. He laughed at me and set me down.

" Where are we? " I asked.

" I don't know. I saw a Burger King and decided to stop." he said hungrily.

" Kind of weird to have a big name fast food resturant in a small town. Don't you think? " I asked with curosity in my voice.

He looked down thinking about what I said said. He shrugged and walked in. I walked over to Charity. I could see why Nico liked her. She was Gorgeous! She was about Nico's height and had straight black hair that went to the middle of her back. She had deep purple eyes that had a mysterious streak to them, she was thin and athletic looking too.

" Hi, I'm Annabeth. " I said flinching at how perky I sounded.

Apparently she noticed cause she laughed and said " I'm Charity. Sorry to hear about what happened to you. "

I shuddered just thinking about it.

" So, I hear Nico likes you. " I said trying to change the subject.

" Really? " she said with a smile on her face. I laughed.

" Yep! So do you like him? " I asked even though I knew she did. But I was pretty sure she wouldn't admitt it.

" Yeah, I do. I like him alot but I want to go to camp. You know, to learn how to defend myself. But Percy says Nico doesn't like camp. Do you think he would go with me? " she asked with traces of doubt in her voice.

" It depends. Nico can surprise you sometimes. " I said.

" Thanks Annabeth! " she said starting to walk towards the entrance of Burger King. I walked ( more like limped ) with her inside. There was a couple people ahead of us so we talked some more. When I looked around for Percy and Nico I saw them sitting at a table stuffing their faces with burgers and fries. I tapped Charity on the shoulder and pointed towards them. We started cracking up. I ordered a cheesburger and strawberry milkshake, Charity ordered the same. She told me for Percy's sake she didn't get a fish

sandwitch. We started laughing our heads off _again_. It was then I knew we were going to be good friends. We were giggling when we got to the table. As soon as we sat down Percy and Nico looked at us like we were crazy. We started laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. Have you ever had one of those moments when you couldn't stop laughing no matter how hard you tried? Well we were having one of those moments. When we finally started breathing again we slowly ate our food. For once the boys were being patient which was weird.

Once we were done we took our trash to the trash can ( A/N: duh where else? ). We started to walk out the door when a voice from behind us said " Where are you going darlings? ". We all turned around and saw a dracnea staring at us hungrily. We all drew our weapons and heard screams from the tables around us.

She was drop dead _ugly_! She had green stumps for legs and a pair of snakes for a tail not only that, but her face was... _eww_ lets not even go there! We circled her Charity and Nico covering the tail, oozing with green slime, and Percy and I covering the front. I lunged aiming for the heart and Nico slashed at her tail. He managed to get a good chunk off but I had been slung backwards. I jumped up and ran to Percy's side. He was trying to get the swords out of her hands. Charity jumped on her back and tried to stab her in the back of the neck but she was getting slung around. Nico was busy trying to cut off the tails and Percy had managed to get one sword out of her hand. I ran and stabbed my dagger in her heart and at the same time

Charity stabbed her in the back of the neck. She turned into yellow dust and Charity fell on the floor.

" Ouch! " she cried.

" Here. " Nico said helping her up.

" Umm...we might want to get out of here. " I said motioning to the person on the phone staring at us.

" Yeah. Come on let's go to the jeep! " Percy said starting towards the door.

We all followed him out. It was dark when we got done so we were all tired, except Nico that is.

Percy yawned real big and Nico offered to drive.

" Sure. " Percy mumbled sleepily. He handed Nico the license and it immediently changed pictures and details. Percy and I climbed in the back and leaned on the back of the seats. " Charity will you hand me that blanket please? " I asked pointing to the white blanket on the floorboard.

" Sure! " she said with a smile. I took the blanket and spread it across Percy and my laps. I pulled it up under my chin and laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and smiled at me. That was the last thing I remebered before I fell asleep.

Well please review! Sorry I haven't updated in _forever_! I promise to update soon but I'm about to start Theater so I might not get to update as often as I would like. But it won't take me as long as this chapter I couldn't think of anything. Writer's block. Wow! I just read over this chapter and I think it is really lame I'll try to make them better


	13. Chapter 13 Heat Seekers

Sorry it's taking me so long! I've been planning a slumber party and theater started.

Chapter 13 - Heat seekers

Percy's view

I had just been cruelly awoken. Annabeth had decided it would be funny if we dumped a cold bottle of water on someone's head. ( A/N: I've done that to my dad. It hilarious! ) Well that someone was me. I looked at Annabeth and Charity rolling on the ground laughing and I couldn't help but smile. I looked around and saw where we were. We were in the desert and I saw a faint orange light in the sky. I knew we were close to Las Vegas.

" Why did we stop? " I asked.

" We didn't stop. _Nico_ wrecked! " Charity said, annoyed.

" I said I was sorry! " He said, just as annoyed. " Anyway I didn't mean to fall asleep at the wheel! "

" Hey! Chill out you guys! " Annabeth yelled over them. I smiled. Same old bossy Annabeth.

" What are you grinning about? " Annabeth asked looking at me like I was crazy.

" Nothing, Nothing! " I said putting my hands up.

" Uh-huh. " she said unconvinced.

" Well, who's going to drive now? I don't want to. " I said.

Charity and Annabeth both raised their hands.

" Ok, we'll flip a coin! " I said grabbing a quarter out of my jean's pocket. " Annabeth you pick first."

" No, let Charity pick first. " she said stubbornly.

" Ok, Charity, you pick. " I said.

" Ready? " I asked

" Yep! " they said in unison. I threw the coin in the air and Charity called heads. To Charity's dismay it landed on tails.

" Dang it! " she yelled.

" You guys can switch when we're out of gas. " I said taking charge.

Charity and Annabeth starting laughing their heads off. They were delirious! I stifled laughter. " Where's Nico? " I asked. Annabeth and Charity pointed to the driver's seat and I saw Nico passed out on the steering wheel. He had fallen asleep again. I picked him up and moved him to the back. He was heavy!

He started snoring as soon as I put him down. I started laughing and I got a glare from Charity. I shut up immediently. Charity and Annabeth climbed in their seats and I got in mine. Annabeth turned the key and floored it.

" Slow down! " I yelled over the roar of the wind.

" What!? " she yelled back.

" SLOW DOWN! " I yelled even louder apparently she heard me cause she slammed on the brakes. I hit the dashboard and gave her a mean look. She stuck her tongue out at me and smiled. She gently pressed on the gas pedal and we were off to a smooth start. About an hour later we were going down the middle of Las Vegas, Nevada.

I was absorbing everything I saw. I had seen pictures but in real life it was even cooler. Nico was still sleeping and Charity was doing the same as I was. I looked over at Annabeth, she was having a blast. Her hair was blowing in the wind, she had sunglasses and a huge smile on her face. She turned the radio on and flipped to a country station. She started singing along. I had never heard her sing and she was really good. She looked at me and I quickly turned away. She smiled and went back to studying the road. I heard a quiet bell and noticed we were running low on gas. Annabeth's smile faded cause she knew she was done driving for awhile. She pulled into the nearest gas station and filled up. The total came to about sixty dollars.

" It says I need to go inside to pay. " She said.

" Okay, I'll come. " I replied. She grinned and walked around the back.

" What are you doing? " I asked as she dug through her bag. She ignored me and kept digging. She threw me a bag of cash and pulled a pair of high heels out of the bag.

" Got it! Glad there were some! " she said putting them on. I gave her a confused look. " Do I look tall enough to be sixteen? " she asked. I shook my head "no" and she said "exactly." We walked in and she started going through the aisles.

" What are you doing? We have food. " I told her.

" Not Icee's! " she said throwing me two cups. I quickly filled them up with cherry Icee. She filled hers with blue rasberry and we walked to the counter.

At the counter a perky brunette sat with a magazine. " Hello! Is that all? " she asked.

" No. Pump three. " Annabeth said in a grown up voice. " Ok! Cash or Credit? " the brunette asked. " Cash. " Annabeth said matching the numbers on the register. Even though she was dylexsic she was still good with numbers.

" Thank you, and have a nice day! " she said. We carried the drinks to the jeep and gave one of each to Nico and Charity. Charity was already sitting in the driver's seat. Annabeth sat in the passenger's seat and I sat with Nico. Charity started the car and pulled away from the pump.

" So Nico, what were you and Charity talking about? " I asked.

" She wants me to go to camp with her. " he said while sighing.

" So... are you going? " I asked with curosity.

" I don't know. " he said quietly.

" Chiron would probally let you stay at the big house. " I said confidently.

" I still don't know Percy. " he mumbled.

" Well why not? Train for a year then go back to doing whatever you were doing. " I said trying to convince him.

" I guess I could try. " he said, sounding a little happier.

For about five hours we drove, drove and drove some more. When Nico and I were about to die of boredom we reached the Colorado state line.

" Stop here! " I said.

" Why? " Charity asked.

" Do you guys want to keep driving or ride Blackjack and Sorrel again? " I asked.

They all wanted to ride Blackjack and Sorrel. We left the jeep on the side of the road and took our bags out. I whistled and about five minutes later I saw four pegasi coming down. There was Sorrel, Porkpie, Blackjack and a black and white named Grace. I had seen Grace in the stables but never met her.

_What's up boss? Need a ride? _

" Yeah! Can you take us to my mom's ? " I said aloud.

_Sure thing! All right everybody on._

Charity got on Sorrel, Annabeth - Grace , Nico - Porkpie and of course me on Blackjack. We all took off and we started doing spirals. About thirty minutes later two black jets pulled beside us.

_Uh Oh! I think we went a little too high!_

I didn't know what they saw but it couldn't be good.

**Descend Now! Follow us to the Base or else!**

We didn't descend and the jets fell back but I don't think that was a good thing. Annabeth looked at me with a worried look. I heard a roar behind me and turned around. I saw four big round missiles following us. All the pegasi separeted and went different directions. The missiles divided too. Blackjack dove down towards a lake and Sorrel followed. Charity pulled beside me and yelled at me. I motioned to my ear telling her I couldn't hear over the wind. She pulled closer and this time I could hear her.

" They're Heat seekers! They won't stop following us! " she yelled. _Crap, _I thought. All of a sudden I heard a loud crack and I saw three columns of lightning. Three of the heat seekers blew up but the fourth one kept following me. I knew it was Zeus. I couldn't help be mad, he had blown up three but left one to follow me. Blackjack dove behind the clouds but I could still hear the missile following us. _Dive down towards the lake! _I told Blackjack. _Ok Boss! _He said diving down. _Keep Going! _I said encouraging him to keep going. _Are you sure Boss? _He said doubtingly. I didn't answer him. I could hear the air whistling past us. We were going extremely fast but the missile was catching up. I made the water cushion our fall. As soon as we hit the water I made a blast of steam launch the missile upwards and explode from the force. I used a current to shove us down deep in the water and when I knew it was safe push us back up. We surfaced the water and saw smoke all around us. I looked around and saw everyone else standing on the shore of the lake. They were scanning the water looking for us. I felt so tired and drained of power. I saw Annabeth looking really worried, and that's the last thing I saw.

Well again sorry it took me so long!


	14. Chapter 14 The Lake

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Charity ,Sorrel, Grace and a surprise character coming up in this chapter!

Chapter 14 - The Lake

Annabeth POV

We were glancing over the water trying to spot Percy and Blackjack. Five minutes later we still hadn't seen anything.

" Hey, I see something! " Charity yelled, pointing at a dark spot moving in the water.

" Where? I don't see anything! " I yelled back.

" There! " she said pointing.

" I see them too! " Nico yelled.

I jumped in the water and started swimming toward Blackjack. I had a hard time because of my ankle. I was almost to them. All of a sudden I was pulled underwater by _something..._ or _someone_. " Help! " I screamed my head going underwater. Whatever it was, it was slick. I screamed as I was pulled down under the surface. I kicked and screamed but after not phasing whatever it was. I slowly lost consciousness. I felt a slight tug on my wrists and I looked up. I saw two Naiads pulling upward toward the surface. They were struggling they let go and swam away. A few seconds later there were five Naids fighting the slippery thing. After a long hard tug I broke the surface gasping for air. The five Naiads pulled me to the shore and I passed out from lack of oxygen.

Percy's POV

I was lying on the sandy shore and was staring up at two worried faces. Nico and Charity. Where was Annabeth? I jumped up and saw five Naiads pulling a limp body toward the bank. They pulled her up out of the water holding their breath. As soon as they set her down they dived back in the water. I rushed beside her and listened for a heartbeat. A faint one. I started doing CPR. Chiron had taught us just in case. She started coughing up water and laid back down clutching her stomach. " I don't feel so good. " she mumbled.

Annabeth's POV

I started spitting up water and laid back down. I felt lightheaded and like I had drank way too much water. " I don't feel so good. " I said. I closed my eyes but I kept having flashbacks of what had happened.

" Annabeth, Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost! " Charity said, concerned. What did I just say? I thought to myself. I sat up slowly and started explaining what had happened. After I was done Percy got up and said " I'll be right back. " and dived in the water. I screamed his name but he didn't come back up. Stubborn.

Percy's POV

I heard Annabeth call my name but I ignored her. I knew she would get me later. I kept swimming deeper and deeper into the murky water. I felt fish swimming beside me and I told them to go away. Two Naiads started leading me into the abyss. This lake was deeper than I thought. The Naids swam away and I saw a faint green light glowing in the distance. I swam towards the eerie green light. I caught a glimpse of something scaly swim in front of me. I used a small current to push me further. I saw a small cave and swam inside. As soon as I did I fell flat on my face in sand. I sat up spitting out sand. I brushed my self off and stood up. I could breathe fine and felt no pressure from the depth. I walked deeper into the cave the light getting brighter and brighter. All around me were walls made of sand and shells. The sand was packed in tight so it wouldn't cave in ,it was the same as the ceiling. I looked down at the ground. I was now walking on cold stones ( I left my shoes on the shore ). They were wet where someone or _something_ had just walked. I felt the tempature rise. I heard the faint crackle of a fire and I smelt something chocolate and sugary. I crept into a small room. There were paintings of different ships, old pirate ships, modern cruise ships and even rowboats on the sandy wall. I saw a small kitchen in a corner, a bed in another and a fire with two rocking chairs in front of it. I looked around and saw a old fashioned wooden door. I walked on the wet stones towards the door. I slowly pulled the rusty handle and pushed the door forward. It creaked and I heard a voice say

" Who's there? ". The voice sounded alarmed and maybe a little lonely.

" I won't tell you my name until you tell me yours." I said uncapping Riptide.

" I am Ambrosios. " they said calmly. My greek kicked in and I relized it meant immortal ( A/N: No seriously it does! ). A boy about my age stepped around the corner. He had sandy blonde hair and peircing green eyes. He was tall and muscler.

" I'm Archippos. " I said lying. It meant Master of horses.

" There's no need to lie Son of Posieden. " He said walking toward the kitchen " I am on your side. "

" How did you know? " I asked with curiosity.

" One, No one would be able to swim this deep without being crushed from the pressure. Two, your eyes are a cross between green and turquoise, basically the color of the sea. Three, your completely dry! " he said with a smirk.

" So who are your parents? " I asked.

" An old sea spirit. I'm not going to say his name because names have power. Anyway, I didn't agree with overthrowing the gods. So I joined you're side. This is the only safe place for me cause if I get wet I turn into a slimy, green and black fish creature."( A/N:Have you seen the scooby doo with the fish creature? Imagine something like that. ) He said with tears in his eyes.

" Why did you grab my friend? " I asking starting to grow mad cause he could have killed her.

" I'm really sorry about that. I get lonely down here and I-I-I don't know what came over me. " He said with regret so I knew he was truly sorry.

" You scared her half to death. " I said in a harsh whisper.

" I know. Please pass my apologies onto the lady. " He said pausing for a moment " Would you like some hot chocolate? "

I knew I had to get back or they would have a fit, but I could never turn down chocolate!

" Okay,but make it quick. " I said with a smile.

After we had both finished. I got up and told him I had to go or Annabeth would kill me. He laughed and said goodbye. I kind of felt bad leaving him but I really had to go. I walked down the musty hall and dived into the water. I swam up towards the surface where the sun was shining down. I saw alot of different fish that I had never heard of. I broke the surface of the water and started swimming towards the bank. I crawled onto the shore and laid down. I rested for a moment and then sat up. I looked at my surroundings. Behind me was a deep, thick forest. Then there was the lake, It was _huge_! The water was smooth not a single wave, the sun was reflecting off the lake. Then behind the lake,in the distance was a mountain topped with snow. It was excalty like a picture. I looked at the sun, it was setting. " I better hurry " I said to myself. I looked around the lake and saw Annabeth on the opposite side. _Dang it!_ I was on the total opposite side. I started jogging around the lake when I relized something. We had Blackjack. I whistled and nothing happened. Finally after a couple minutes I a black spot in the sky dive down towards me. As soon as it landed I realized it wasn't Blackjack. It was Grace _and Annabeth._ " Man, am I in for it! " I thought to myself. She started walking to me calmly, which I found weird. When got to me she didn't yell, which I also found weird. " What were you thinking?! " she snapped. I was wrong, she yelled.

"I had to see what it was. " I responded.

" It could have hurt you! " she yelled

" It could have hurt _you_! " I said loudly.

She paused. I knew she was thinking for a comeback. After a few seconds she sighed. She sat down on the sand and put her head in her hands. I walked over there and sat beside her, she didn't move.

" Annabeth? " I asked trying to get her attention.

" What? " she mumbled.

" I'm sorry if I worried you. " I whispered.

" It's ok." she whispered.

She sat up and her eyes were red.

" Have you been _crying_? " I asked.

" No, Stupid! It was the wind. " she said.

" Liar. " I said with a smirk.

" Okay, Okay! I was crying! " she said throwing her hands up in surrunder.

I leaned over and kissed her. When I did I heard cheering on the opposite side of the lake. I looked up and saw Nico and Charity on the bank cheering. I made a wave and soaked them. Annabeth laughed her head off and I started laughing too. After we calmed down I climbed onto Grace. Annabeth climbed on and leaned on me. I smiled and told Grace to take off. We flew the long way around the lake doing loops and flips. We gently descended and hopped off.

" Hey Guys! " Nico said with a huge grin on his face. Charity's matched.

I told them to shut it and sit down. After they did I told them all the story about Ambrosious. Once I was done Nico said " Awesome! " and that was about it.

" We can't leave for a while cause Blackjack's wings got wet. Apparently they were to heavy to fly. " Charity said off subject.

" Looks like we going to have to stay here for the night. " Nico said " While you were gone I went through my bag and found a pop up tent and it fits two! "

" So Charity and Annabeth and Nico and I. " I said.

So we set up the tents and started a fire then went to sleep. Annabeth volunteered to take the first watch so we could all sleep. What seemed like two seconds after falling asleep Annabeth woke me up. Saying be quiet and follow her. I was starting to dread thinking what it might be.

Well? R and R please!


	15. Chapter 15 Fearstruck

A/N: I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated in _forever_ but I have been extremely busy! I know everybody has the same excuse " I just started school " and that kind of stuff. Well I really haven't been busy with school because I am homeschooled so my books have been ordered and I am waiting paitently. I have been really busy with other stuff though. I just got back from Orlando, a new youth group just started at my church and I've been trying to get ready for school groan . Oh I almost forgot! My one shot has been posted! It's called " Prom ". I really hope you will read it ( it's 9,000 words long ). Again I am so sorry!

Chapter 15 - Fearstruck

Percy's POV

I crept out of my tent and into the chilly night air. I shivered and blindly followed Annabeth. It was pitch black out except the dim silver glow of the moon. It suddenly started to get darker so I looked up at the sky. Thick, black storm clouds slowly started to cover the crescent moon that provided the very little light. I looked back down and scanned the area looking for Annabeth. I couldn't see her anywhere. " Where is she? " I said aloud flinching at my hoarse voice. As if on cue I spotted a speck of gold out in the woods. I ran towards the gold I had seen. When I arrived the gold had disappeared. " Annabeth!...Annabeth!... Annabeth, where are you?! " I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked around me, all that I could see were trees. No lake, no tents and no Annabeth! I was lost! Lost in Colorado woods! I told myself not to panic, but it didn't work. I started running. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care! I just wanted to get out of the woods! I ran until my lungs burned and head throbbed. I sat on the ground and started to breathe deeply. When I had caught my breath I stood up and broke into another sprint. I ran for a few seconds then changed directions. All of a sudden my knees buckled under me and I collapsed not having enough time to catch myself. I did a full face plant in the dirt. I got up spitting out and brushing the dirt out of my hair. I knew that if Annabeth were there she would be laughing. I stretched my legs and started rubbing the knots out. When I felt like the cramps were gone I slowly eased to my feet. I grimaced as the pain shot up my legs. I decided no more running after that little incident. I looked up wishing I had paid more attention when Chiron was teaching us how to find our way using the stars. I made a guess and started limping in that direction. I stopped when a blinding flash of silver light flashed behind me. I turned around. I gasped and staggered backwards. " Z-Zoe? " I stuttered.

" Yes, Perseus. It's me! " She said sounding annoyed.

"How?" I asked.

"I have special permission from the gods to come and help you get Annabeth safely back to camp. " She said.

"But your d- " I didn't have time to finish cause another flash of silver light lit up the dark woods. I was looking at Bianca who was smiling like a mad man. ( A/N: I have never gotten that saying. )

"Yes, we are. But as I just said I have special permission from the gods to temporarily help. They allowed me to pick one dead assistant. I picked Bianca because she is courageous, loyal and I thought she would like to see her brother. " She snapped.

"Now follow me!" she said spinning on her heel and storming off.

Bianca ran to me and gave me a huge hug. "It's so great to see you! It's pretty boring in the Underworld. Well, besides Dad and a few other souls my age. Well we better hurry and catch up with her! " She said grabbing my hand and pulling me forward.

As soon as we found Zoe, Bianca let go of my hand.

"So how did you know what was going on?" I questioned them both.

Zoe opened her mouth to speak but Bianca beat her to it.

"Well, Dad let's me read the Olympic newspaper and he keeps me posted on that kind of stuff. I figured out about Annabeth's death in the Olympic Obituaries. I knew you would save her I mean it's obvious how you feel about her! " she said excitedly.

"Oh." I said blushing.

" I can hear the gods. Anyway, I live in the stars I can see almost anything. I heard Aphrodite and Athena talking about Annabeth's death. After Annabeth died Aphrodite had planned some stuff from there. Like her breaking her ankle and her staying unconscious longer that kind of junk. " she informed me.

" What?! She did that? " I yelled my voice echoing through the woods

" Unfortunately, yes. I don't agree with everything Aphrodite does. " Zoe said sadly.

We walked in silence for the next few minutes. I could smell rain in the air and heard thunder in the distance. A jagged flash crossed the sky and lit it up.

"Lightning. " I muttered to myself. I still wasn't over the incident with the heat seekers.

" Yes, we are in for a major thunderstorm. " Bianca said looking wearily at the sky.

" Awesome! " I said with fake excitement.

We kept trudging through the tall grass and tree roots. The woods had started to get extremely thick, I had no clue how Zoe knew her way. Zoe pulled a branch out of Bianca and her way but when I walked through it she let it go. It hit my face with a sickening snap. " OW!! " I screamed clutching my bleeding face " What was that for?! "

" I'm so sorry Percy! I really didn't mean too! " she apologized with guilt.

I gave her a mean look and kept on walking.

" Um. Percy it's this way. " she said pointing to a path that was overgrown with roots.

" How do you know where we're going? " I questioned with obvious suspicion.

" When I was a Hunter we came to these woods once. We had camped by the lake after we killed the manticore. " she said trying to boost my confidence.

" Well then lead the way! " I said.

" How much further? " Bianca complained.

" Not much further. " she told us.

That " not much further " ended up being a mile or two. It was still thundering and lightning when we arrived at our camp. I saw Annabeth pacing back in forth in front of a fresh fire. I could see from where I was at that she was worried. I came crashing through the bushes and fell on the ground.

" Percy! Where have you been?! " she screamed dropping to my side.

" Water. Water. " I pleaded my voice a raspy whisper.

" Of course! " she said running to her duffel bag. I could hear her rummaging through it.

She came back with a damp cloth and a canteen of water. I had managed to sit up. She handed me the canteen ( that I quickly drained ) and she started dabbing my cheek. I groaned as the cut burned. " What's on that?! " I questioned in pain.

" Peroxide and alcohol. The sting will go away soon. " she told me soothingly.

" Wimp. " I heard Zoe say. I had forgotten she was standing there!

Annabeth heard her and jumped up. " W-Who was that? " she stammered.

" It was us. " Zoe said stepping out of the shadows.

Annabeth screamed and staggered backwards." I took it a lot better than her. " I thought to myself.

" Zoe? Bianca? I thought you were dead! " she said surprised.

" We are. " they said in unison.

For the next few minutes they went through the story again. In the glow of the fire I saw Annabeth flinch every time they said the word " dead ". After they were done telling they're story we sat in silence. I got up and walked to my tent. I went through my bag trying to find the bag of marshmallows I had saw a few days ago. I found it and went back outside. I tossed everybody a couple and we stuck them on our sword, dagger and arrow tips. We enjoyed a few more before starting to talk again.

" Oh my gods! Those are so good! I haven't had a marsh mellow since I died! They are _way_ better than stardust! " Zoe went on.

" Same here! " Bianca said shoving marsh mellows in her mouth like they were disappearing. Which of course they were. In the next few seconds we had ate the whole bag.

" So..how long of a journey do we have left? " Annabeth asked.

" Well, that jeep isn't going to last forever in fact it will probably break down around noon tomorrow. " Zoe answered.

" Perfect. " I muttered sarcastically.

" I know. " Annabeth whispered to me.

" Bianca hide behind that tree please. " I asked pointing to a tall, thick oak tree.

I jumped up and ran to Nico's tent. I climbed inside and shook him as hard as I could. " What? " he mumbled sleepily.

" We have a surprise for you. Get up and get Charity. Hurry up about it! " I ordered. I went and sat back down by the fire and waited patiently. A few seconds later Nico came running up to me with a vey concerned look on his face. " Charity's gone! She's not in her tent! " he yelled.

" Chill. She's probably sleepwalking or something. " I told him calmly.

He looked down and sat by the fire. He looked at me " What's the surprise? " he asked glumly.

I didn't respond, instead I looked at Annabeth and Zoe who were smiling, just like me. We all watched Bianca sneak up behind Nico and hug him. He jumped about four feet in the air and drew his dagger. " Bianca? " He asked looking like he was going to pass out. She wrapped him in a hug, balling her eyes out. He was sobbing too. They both said their " I missed you so much! "s and finally finished their emotional reunion. Annabeth shot me a look knowing I was bored out of my natural mind.

Bianca extended her arms and held Nico at shoulder's length, " Nico, I want you to understand that I won't be here forever. I'm only here to see that Annabeth gets back safely. ". He nodded and sat by the fire. Once they had calmed down we started talking about what was going on at Camp.

" Where's Charity? " Annabeth asked skeptically.

" I haven't seen her since we ate earlier. " I remarked.

Nico shrugged and said that he hadn't seen her either. Zoe had a weird look on her face and Bianca's matched.

" I think " Zoe said " we have a traitor. "

" No! She wouldn't! " Nico snapped standing straight up and drawing his dagger.

" You're right, Nico. She wouldn't. " a familiar voice said. All our heads turned to the woods as a dark form stepped out of the shadows hold a frighten Charity with a gag and rope securing her. " Luke! " Annabeth yelled making a dive for her tent.

" Get her! " Luke yelled raising Backbiter. As he said that six people ran towards her but she was to fast she had already grabbed her bronze dagger and formed a circle with Bianca, Nico, Zoe and me.

" It's only six! We can take them! " Annabeth yelled encouragingly. As she said that nine more stepped out of the shadows, all armed with a sword.

" That could be a problem. " she muttered.

" Ya think! " Zoe yelled preparing to launch an arrow.

"Here, I'll give you a little help. " he said shoving Charity towards us. Annabeth rapidly cut the ropes and Charity undid the gag.

" Charge! " Luke yelled. All fifteen of them stormed towards us weapons drawn. Zoe shot down four which left eleven coming after us. Charity and Bianca started attacking four of them, Nico: one and Zoe: two. Annabeth and I were taking on two each. I saw Annabeth quickly slay both but I was having a little more trouble with mine. All of a sudden an earsplitting boom shook the ground and rain started pouring. We were all quickly drenched. As a flash of jagged lighting lit up the sky I saw Annabeth trudging through the mud her dagger in her hand and an evil look on her face. I immediately saw where she was going. Luke. I twirled and stabbed one of the men attacking me but the other was still coming. Another flash of lightning, I saw Annabeth jump on Luke's back and stab him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and threw Annabeth to the ground. He brought his sword down and she rolled out of Backbiter's way. The sky went black again and I continued fighting off my attacker. I stabbed him in the arm, my blade going clean through. He screamed and clutched his arm. Again lightning lit up the sky and I saw Annabeth's battle continue. She managed a lucky hit and stabbed above the knee-cap. For the second time he screamed in pain. He cut deep in her thigh and she collapsed on the ground. He raised his sword high above his head ready for the kill.

" Luke! Please no! " She screamed but it was too late. He brought down the sword thrusting it in her chest. She looked at him with tears in her eyes,

" Why? " she asked in a hoarse whisper.

" I'm sorry. " he said crying. She looked at me,

" I love you. " she told me drawing her last breath. She spit blood then slowly fell on the ground the rain pouring all around her.

" NOOO!! " I screamed, my voice cutting through the air. All my friends stopped and looked at me, then they saw Annabeth. Their sadness powering their fighting they killed the rest. I took down my guy swiftly and ran beside Annabeth's pale and lifeless body. I picked her up and started sobbing rocking her gently back in forth.

A/N: Please don't kill me! I had to do it! It's crucial to my story! I will update a LOT sooner than last time. In fact I've already completely planned the end. There should be about four more chapters if not less. Sorry! R and R!


	16. Chapter 16 Death and Revival

A/N: Ya'll probaly hate me for the last chapter but don't worry it will work out ( maybe ). Well, I'm trying to update sooner so anyway here's the next chapter. Okay I just noticed something in chapter 13 it said they all chose to ride Blackjack and Sorrel. Well pretend Charity stayed and followed them by jeep.

Death and Revival

Percy's POV

She had died again. My best friend had died _again_. I kept rocking her the rain surrounding us. " Please, please come back. Don't die on me again. " I whispered holding her close.

All of my friends had gathered around Annabeth and I. Theyall had sorrowful looks on their face. Zoe suddenly cheered up some and I alomst killed her for it. Zoe pulled a glowing ziploc container out of her backpack and opened it. The contents cast off a bright silver light that cut through the thick sheets of rain. " Stardust. " she told me. She gently tilted Annabeth's head back and dumped half the container down her throat then she dumped the rest down the large wound. " Give it a minute. " Zoe muttered shoving the container back in her backpack. I saw Annabeth's chest slowly,_very_ slowly rise and fall. I almost jumped up and down. I picked her up and headed to the jeep that was hidden with the horses. I sat her in the back and fetched her bag. I covered her trembling body with a blanket and I quietly headed back to where my friends were gathering their stuff. " Let's go. " I sat quietly. They all slung their bags on their shoulders and followed me. We all crammed in the very small jeep. " This is not working! " Bianca complained. " Will you stop complaining?! " Charity shouted at Bianca. " Will you guys SHUT UP?! " Zoe yelled at the top of her lungs. I took this oppertunity to tell Blackjack to head home. I got up and walked over to where Blackjack and the girls were talking.

_Ladies! I know how we can settle this! We'll have a race whoever wins gets a date with me! _I heard Blackjack say.

Normally I would have burst out laughing but I was still pretty shooken up over Annabeth's death. I just couldn't get that scene out of my head.

Annabeth was pleading for her life but it was too late. Luke brought down Backbiter and struck her chest. She emitted a sharp gasp and asked him why. Then should turned to me and told me she loved me. After that she drew her last breath. I just couldn't shake that. I walked through the mud and pet Blackjack's mane. He whinnied which translated to " That feels good.".

_Are you okay Boss? You look kind of pale. _Blackjack asked.

I forced a smile and answered him, " Yes. Blackjack we're going to take the jeep back so you can head home. "

_Okay, thanks boss. Alright Ladies let's race! _ I watched Blackjack spiral up into the sky.

I made my way back to the jeep where Zoe was hitting the gas pedal. Mud spun up from behind the tires where Nico, Charity and Bianca were pushing the vehicle. They were covered head-to-toe in mud. Zoe once again floored the gas pedal this time the jeep bolted forward. Bianca and Charity caught their balance but Nico wasn't so lucky. He fell face first ( like I had ) straight into the mud. Charity and Bianca fell to the ground laughing their heads off. I have to admit that made me laugh some. He sat up wiping off his face then screamed at them " That's not funny! ". That made them laugh harder. I started to laugh again but then I caught sight of Annabeth and my face fell. I walked to the passenger's side and got in. Zoe looked at me and put her hand on my arm " I know how you feel. " she said sympatheticly. She didn't say another word to me after that. She stuck her head out the driver's side and yelled at them to get in. They all trudged to the vehicle and climbed in. After they had packed in Zoe ( for the third time ) floored it. We all held our breath as she drove through the dense woods. " Tree! " Charity screamed. " I see it! " Zoe yelled back. " Deer! " Bianca yelled at her, pointing to the doe standing in Zoe's path. " I see it! " she yelled again. Charity screamed as Zoe swerved at the last second. After thirty more minutes of that torture we found a dirt path leading through the rest of the woods. Lucky for us the trees had thinned out. For about fourty- five minutes I watched tree after tree go by. By the time we hit the highway Nico was complaining about being squished and hungry.We drove some more passing one or two cars. When we couldn't take the complaining anymore we found civilaztion. We passed a couple houses and old fashioned diner,that was about it. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the head rest. I bolted upward as I felt the car turn right. I looked up and saw that we were in a used car lot. " Why are we here? " I asked. " I can't take this small car no more! " Zoe yelled a me. We both jumped out and Zoe yelled her " Is anyone there? "s. A short man and wide man came waddling out of a run down white building. GHe had curly red hair, freckles, and bright green eyes. He was wearing a red and white striped balloon shirt with suspenders and matching red pants. I saw Zoe stifle a laugh and I too had to bite my tongue.

" Allo, I am Herr Athos Snider. Weird, I know. " he said in a thick German accent.

" Yes, you are. " I thought to myself. Zoe gave me a harsh look. I swear she could read minds!

" Let me guess you want to trade. " he said glancing at the jeep.

" Yes sir, we do. " Zoe said very maturely.

" Well, I may be able to give you a compact for this. " He said frowning and scanning over the mud drenched, scratched and rusty car.

Zoe snapped her fingers maniuplating the mist. " No, we want a full size vehicle. Big enough to fit eight at least. " she said rudely.

" Yes, I see. What a gorgeous jeep! I would love to trade with you! " he said in a daze.

" Perfect! Now lead the way! " Zoe said sweetly.

" Yes! Now come! " he said marching miltary style. We followed him through rows and rows of cars.

" My father was from Moscow and my mother from well..I don't know. My dad was a general in World War Two. He was a hero who saved many lives! He lost a leg in that war but he learned to live with it. My mother was a nurse during the war when my dad lost his leg on the battlefield my mother cared for him. When he was discharged he went back to Moscow and lived with his parents. A year later he got a letter saying that she was pregnant. One day he found a basket on his doorstep with another letter. It said that my name was Athos and I was his. When I was seven he passed away and I moved in with my Aunt. She wasn't very thrilled about that. She wasn't happy that her brother had sired a baby without being married so she didn't treat me well. At age thirteen I fell head over heels for cars. And he I am today the owner of a used car lot! Each car is close to my heart so it's very important what I trade them for. " He went on.

Zoe looked at me and rolled her eyes. I smiled and gave her an " I know " look. When we stopped walking Athos had told us his fifty favorite cars. " Well we we are! " he said pointing to a red mini-van. " Um...do you have anything bigger? " Zoe questioned. " Hey! Over here! " I yelled at Zoe. I saw Athos and Zoe round the mini-van and walked over to me. I pointed to a black cadillac ecslade.

" No, thank you. " Zoe said crossing her arms over her chest.

I walked over to her and whispered harshly " Why not? I mean look at this! " I walked to the cadillac opened the passenger's door pointed to the fm radio, built-in dvd player and the seven chairs plus trunk.

" I don't like the color. " she said with her arms still crossed.

" Argh! Girls! I will NEVER understand them! " I yelled marching over to Athos. " We'll take it! " I told him.

" Okay, I'll get the keys and papers. Please meet me at your vehicle. "

When we got back to the jeep Zoe sat and pouted like a three year old. A few minutes later Athos came out of the building carrying a large stack of papers and a set of keys. " Before I give you these, " he waved the keys in my face " I want to see your license. ".

" Okay. " I said running off to the glove compartment. I snatched up the license waited for it to change and gave it to Athos. He nodded and gave it back to me. He tossed me the set of keys and made me sign the owner's forms. " Oh, I forgot to tell you I'm a satyr. " he said proudly.

A/N: Hoped you liked it R and R!


	17. Chapter 17 I love you

A/N: I need five reviews or I'm going to stop updating all together. I know it's cruel but I am not getting that many reviews and I can't go on without reviews. You all are my inspiration and the only reason I keep writing so I need five reviews or I'm going to stop writing. That is final!

Chapter 17 - " I Love You "

Percy's POV

"You're a satyr?!" I yelled shocked.

"I just told you that didn't I? My mom was a nymph that helped my dad during the war. Aphrodite had made her fall for my father. Nobody but my dad could see her. That is why he was discharged not only for his injury but his mental insanity. Well you know the rest of the story. " he explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zoe asked.

"Well when you tried the mist trick I didn't know if you were just snapping your fingers or trying that trick. That's why I acted dazed just in case you were trying that trick." he explained.

" How did you confirm we were half-bloods? " Zoe asked.

" I have very good eyesight. When your friend here brought me his license he had his back to me. I saw the license change from your picture to his. I have been in the automobile business for a very long time and I have NEVER seen a license like that. " Athos informed us.

"Okay...then why are you still giving us the car?" I asked skeptically

"You need it more than I do " he said glancing at Annabeth.

"Thanks." Zoe and I said in unison.

"Ma'am you may go ahead and sign these papers. I need to talk to this young man alone." Athos told her handing the paperwork over.

"Bye." Zoe told me walking to the car.

"Follow me." Athos said motioning to me to follow.

I followed him into the small white office building. He held the door open for me and I walked inside. The air smelled musty and like a gym locker room. The walls were an ugly yellow, the paint was peeling and several car photos covered the wall. There was a small cluttered desk, a old computer and candy wrappers littered the floor. I stepped in something sticky and looked down.

"Ugh, gum." I said out loud.

"Oops, sorry! Here" Athos said handing me a napkin. I took the napkin and unhappily scraped off the gum from the bottom of my sneaker.

"So what did you want?" I asked trying to get the remaining gum off.

"I have a message from your father." he told me rummaging through the paper on his desk.

That got my attention, "Really?" I asked him.

"Yes, Perseus. Here This came with it. " he said handing me a crisp blue envelope with a small glass vial.

"Thanks." I said carefully breaking the seal on the envelope. As soon as I opened the envelope the room filled with the scent of salt water. I pulled out a carefully folded sheet of paper and opened it. It read:

Dear son,

I have left this note with Athos knowing you would be passing this way. I just wanted to let you know that all will work out. Don't worry.

Love,

Poseidon

I wonder what he meant "all will work out. "? I hope it had something to do with Annabeth but I couldn't be sure. I put the note back in the envelope and it disappeared. I looked at the vial. It was filled with a thin green liquid. I uncorked it and gagged. It smelled awful! I looked at the note attached to it.

It won't heal her completely but it should help.

"At least it'll help." I accidentally said aloud.

"What will help?" Athos curiously asked.

"This medicine. " I said lifting the vial. "Thank you Athos."

I walked outside. Thick sheets of rain poured out of big, black storm clouds. The wind was howling and lightning lit up the sky as if it were day time. I ran to the car and jumped in the backseat. I slammed the door and shook my head trying to dry my hair a little bit.

"Ugh! Percy! " Nico yelled wiping off his face. I looked behind me. Bianca and Annabeth were laying in the spacious trunk. Annabeth's head had been propped up on a duffel bag and a blanket covered her entire body. I could see her shaking through the blanket, her blonde hair stuck to her forehead and she was extremely pale. Bianca was also leaning on a duffel bag but she was going through one too. I saw her pull out a bottle of peroxide, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, several cotton balls, water, and a large roll of bandages. I looked at Charity and Zoe. They were both talking happily as if nothing had happened. Nico was dozing off his head resting on the window. I looked back at Bianca and Annabeth. Bianca was drenching the cotton balls in peroxide.

" What are you doing? " I asked worried.

"Cleaning her wound. " she answered still messing with the cotton balls.

"Turn around Percy. " she demanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"The wound is to the heart so why do you think?" she snapped.

"Never mind." I said turning around in my seat. I watched the clock as the minutes slowly passed. I listened to the rain hit the windshield and the wind howl outside my window. I looked back at the clock, _ 1...2...3...15...28...39...41 _I counted the minutes.

" What is taking so long? " I asked impatiently.

"I'm done." Bianca answered. I turned around in my sea and saw that she had a white bandage wrapped around her chest then a fresh t-shirt pulled over them.

"Bianca, trade places with me. " I demanded. Without answering she got up and took my seat. I climbed in the back by Annabeth and set her head in my lap. I tilted her head slightly back and opened the vial. The putrid smell filled the car and the girls gagged. I poured the liquid down her throat and made her swallow. I rested her head on the duffel bag and waited. After two minutes her eyes slowly opened. She tried to sit up and cried out in pain.

" I got a headache. " she mumbled. I wrapped my arms around her crying then kissed her passionately

. " How are you feeling now? " I asked grinning.

"Never better!" she responded with a smile. I once again hugged her, still crying. She looked at me with tears in her eyes,

"Thank you so much. You saved my life again. I don't know what I would do without you. " By the time she finished saying that the tears were falling freely. I cried with her.

" You're welcome. I love you too! " I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

A/N: I know this chapter was a little short but I will make up for it in the next chapters. Well... I want five reviews or I'm deleting the story! Ya'll wouldn't' want that now would you? Especially since I have a special ending planned! R and R.


	18. Chapter 18 Almost Home

A/N: Hey, I'm updating a lot faster now. I still want five reviews though.

Chapter 18 - Almost Home

Annabeth's POV

"I love you too." He whispered. I let out a sob and hugged him tighter. After a few more seconds he let go of me. My face fell and he seemed to notice.

"What's the matter?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"I'm tired and I have a headache." I lied.

"Here lie down." he handed me a blanket and duffel bag.

"Thanks." I said. I leaned on my elbow and screamed as a weird burning swept through my chest. Percy rushed to my side his sea green eyes filled with concern. I tried to tell him I was okay but I couldn't talk. The burning grew hotter and I clutched my chest. I could feel my throat closing up, I gasped trying to breathe.

"Annabeth? _Annabeth!_ Are you okay? " He asked crushing in my worry. I leaned over clutching my stomach. A shock went through me and my head started to throb. I screamed as a huge shock went through my head. I could faintly hear Percy yelling my name. I heard Bianca, Nico, Zoe and Charity all freaking out. I looked up at them then at Percy my vision blurred and I became very dizzy. Another shock went through me and I blacked out.

Percy's POV

"Annabeth? _Annabeth!_ " I yelled over and over again. Annabeth screamed and looked at me. Then she passed out falling in my arms. I started to sob again. " What have I done to you?! " I screamed at the gods. " Why does she have to suffer?! "

"You love her that's why." I heard a voice behind me.

"Aphrodite." I growled.

" Now, now no need to get angry. " she said making a clicking noise.

I spun around, "Yes, there is a need to get angry! You hurt her! You made her suffer! I had to see her being tortured! I have you ever thought for one second about somebody other than yourself!? You are _never_ satisfied! You always have to cause some damage! Did you even think about what _I_ went through?! For one second can you even think of her?! You put her in a lot of pain! Look at her now! She's _unconscious!_ I had to lose her twice, _twice! _And you're still not happy! I hate you! I hate, hate, _hate_ you! Now leave us alone! " I screamed in her face.

"Perfect!" she said happily clapping her hands together. That did it. I lost it! I swung my fist at her but she vanished in thin air. She re-appeared standing beside me.

" You know it's wrong to hit a girl. Especially a goddess! " She whispered.

" I don't care! " I yelled once again trying to punch her.

" Got to go Perseus! " she said, disappearing.

" Argh! " I screamed in anger. Everyone but Annabeth was staring at me. " What do you want? " I snarled. They all faced forward.

" How long till we get home? " I questioned Zoe.

" About five or six more hours. " she told me " So you might as well chill out. " I sighed and lied down. I rested Annabeth beside me and closed my eyes. Zoe turned on some country music. It was Travis Tritt's Take it easy. "What a coincidence." I muttered yawning ( A/N: as soon as I typed that I yawned weird huh? ). A few seconds later I felt something move beside me. I looked at Annabeth who had comfortably rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

Annabeth's POV

" Ow. " I muttered, opening my eyes. What happened? Oh I remember! I blacked out. I looked up I saw Percy. I bolted upright. He muttered in his sleep and rolled over. I had been sleeping with my head on his shoulder! I blushed and looked around. Everyone but Zoe and I were asleep. I could see her trying to stay awake. I climbed over the seats trying not to bump anyone. I knelt on the floor and looked at her.

" Want me to drive? " I asked quietly. She jumped about a foot in the air and said yes. She pulled over on the side of the road and I traded with her. She muttered a thank you and fell asleep instantly. I sat there questions swarming in my head. _What had caused that pain? Why were the gods doing this to me? Did Percy really care about me enough to save me from death twice?_ I listened to the purr of the motor and the light snoring coming from the back seat. The rain pelted the windows and lightning lit up the early morning sky. I heard the distant roar of thunder. I coughed and covered my mouth with my hand. I felt something warm and sticky covering my hand. I looked down and gasped. My hand was covered in blood! I quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped it all off leaving just a trace of red. A thought suddenly popped in my head. I was dying. I faced that fact. I was dying. What would happen to Percy if I died again? He couldn't take it any more. Would Percy save me? I felt a tear roll down my face. What would I tell my family? I started thinking up a will in my head. I leave all my clothes to Charity she needs them more than I do. I leave my all my my books to my siblings and I leave my Yankees cap to Percy. I started crying but then I straightened up.

"I've got to be brave. I've got to face this." I said to myself. I sucked it up for about ten seconds before I started crying again. "I'm such a wimp." I whispered aloud.

"You're not a wimp!" I heard a familiar voice snap at me.

"Hi, Mom," I said sniffing.

"Now stop your blubbering!" She yelled at me.

"Yes ma'am." I muttered.

"Now concentrate on your driving." She calmly told me.

"How long of a drive do I have left?" I asked.

"About fifteen minutes." She told me.

"Really?" I questioned, shocked.

"Yes," She replied .

"Mom, what do you think of Percy? Seriously." I questioned.

"Okay, so he is the son of my rival and he is a little obnoxious. But he is a nice kid. That doesn't mean I want you dating him! " She yelled.

"I know, I know." I said, disappointed.

"I love you. Don't worry it'll all work out. " She whispered.

"I love you too." I told her.

She vanished and I concentrated on my driving, pushing all thoughts out of my head. After two minutes everyone had waken up.

"May I drive?" Charity asked me, her eyes pleading.

"Sure." I said pulling on the side of the road. She took my spot and I got in the back with Percy.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Fine." I responded trying to decide if I should tell him. I dug through my duffel and found some napkins. I started coughing and covering my mouth. I quickly folded them up and threw them on the floor.

" Was that blood? " Percy asked with fear in his eyes.

"No," I answered trying to make my voice believable. The look in his eyes said that he knew I was lying.

" Zoe where are we? " I yelled.

"Five minutes away, " She answered. As soon as she answered a familiar shock went through me. I stood my ground no way was this going to overpower me! But the shocks kept growing bigger and stronger. I started to lose my vision and once again I blacked out.

Percy's POV

Annabeth collapsed on me. Oh crap. She passed out again. My heart started to beat really fast. This was something serious.

"Charity! How far?!" I yelled.

"We're here! What is it? " She asked, sounding alarmed.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

Bianca jumped out the car and ran to my side she swung my door open. I jumped out and grabbed Annabeth. I slipped my arm around her neck and put my hand on her lower back. Some campers had caught sight of what was going on and they were running towards us.

" Move! " I yelled at them. I carried Annabeth to the big house yelling out Chiron's name. He galloped out of the big house and scooped up Annabeth and me. He galloped back inside and set her on a bed in the infirmary. He took a blood sample and studied it.

"Damn," He said. I spun around shocked. Chiron _never_ cussed. This must be really bad.

" What? " I asked, my voice trembling.

"She's been poisoned."

A/N: So whatcha think? I want five reviews. I know that chapter sucked and was kind of weird but it fits in. There is probably going to be two more chapters at the most. I've already planned another story. It's going to be about Charity and Nico. That's all I'm saying.


	19. Chapter 19 Suffering

A/N: I left ya'll hanging on that last chapter. Evil laugh Anyway here ya go!

Chapter 19 - Suffering

Percy's POV

I felt like I had just been punched in the gut. " Who? " I asked.

" Multiple things. Number one: the underworld. Number two: A blade. Number three is something I haven't seen in a long time- " He told me as I cut him off.

" What? " I asked on the breach of crying.

" A god's poisening. Mostly used by Aprhodite. " he explained.

I felt anger rise up within me. I could feel my face heat up and obviously Chiron noticed. " Percy calm down. " he instructed me. I took a couple deep breaths and tried to surpress my anger. " Good. ".

" How can we help her? " I asked.

" Only a god can save her. He must use some of his blood that will eject the poisen. " he informed me.

" Dionysus. " I mumbled knowing he would not help.

I ran out of the room and found Dionsysus contently sitting in a leather recliner, sipping a diet coke. " Dionsysus, I know you hate me but I need a favor. Annabeth has been poisened and the only way to save her is by a god's power. " I pleaded.

He kept on sipping his coke but reluctently got up and followed me to the room. I saw Annabeth lying helplessly on the bed unconscious. Her skin was a sickly shade of gray and her ankle was swelling. "Mhmm. Even if I wanted to help it would take a sacrifice. So you think of something then let me know. " Even though he said that I caught a glimpse of sorrow in his eyes. I sat on the ground my head in my hands thinking hard about a sacrifice. I sat there for ten minutes before it hit me. " The grapes! " I shouted rembering the grapes I had picked up for no apparent reason. I rushed to the Escalade and opened the cooler. The maroon grapes were still fresh. I snatched them up and bolted for the big house. I ran through the already open door and found Dionysus. " Will these do? " I said handing him the grapes recalling how he told me he couldn't have any for awhile. He gazed hungrily at the grapes and slowly got up. He set them down on the end table and walked to the room. He asked Chiron for a empty shot and Chiron fetched one. He shoved the shot deep into his forearm and withdrew the full amount of Ichor the god's golden blood . He walked over to Annabeth and whispered something in her ear. Then he pushed the shot into the side of her neck. " This will be a very,_ very_ painful process. The blood will push out the impuritys but it will hurt her really bad. She ,most likely, will wake up in a hour or so. " he explained emphasizing the very's and really's

" Oh. " I muttered.

" Would you like her to live or die? Cause I could revoke the magic easily. " He said snapping his fingers.

" Live. Duh! " I snapped at him. I saw the purple flames rise in his eyes. I plopped down on a chair beside the bed and rested my head in my hands. I breathed deeply and tried to push all news of poisenings and pain out of my head. I sat there for who knows how long! When I looked up Chiron and Dionsysus were gone. Annabeth was still unconscious. I noticed that she was slowly gaining her regular color back. A few seconds later Annabeth opened her eyes and smiled at me. " Hey, Seaweed Brain. " she said quietly.

I smiled. " Hey,Wisegirl. " I whispered.

" How long have I been out? " she asked.

" A while. " I answered. She sat up groaning.

" Man, have I got a headache! " she said rubbing the back of her head.

I laughed, " I'm not suprised. "

" What happened after I blacked out? " she asked her eyes shining.

" Well, after you passed out we pulled up to camp. I ran inside and got Chiron. He came out and took you inside. He took a blood sample and gave you a shot. I went to my cabin and unpacked then came back. That's when you woke up. " I informed her lying through my teeth.

" Mmhm. " she mumbled. I heard a someone open the door and I glanced behind me.

" Hey Chiron! " Annabeth said happily.

" Annabeth! I'm so glad your awake! " he said giving her a hug.

I stood up and walked to the door. I glanced back, smiled then quietly opened the door and slipped out. I walked outside and took a deep breath. I slowly let it out and made my way down to the Escalade. I took Annabeth and my bag out the trunk and slung it over my shoudler. I looked up at the cloudy sky. It was pouring rain outside of Camp borders. I heard thunder in the distance and a streak of lightning crossed the sky. I kept walking towards the cabins. I stopped at Athena's. I knocked on the door but changed my mind. I ran away before anyone answered. I walked to my cabin instead. I opened the door and the smell of the beach filled the air. I walked inside and threw our bags on the bed. I looked at the clock, 7:30 am. I decided to IM my mom. I walked to the fountain my dad had given me and fished out a drachma.

" O'goddess accept my offering! " I said tossing in the drachma.

" Who? " a female voice said.

" Sally Jackson please. " I answered.

A picture appeared of my mom, she was digging in the refrigator for something. She pulled out a carton of orange juice and turned my direction.

" Mom! " I yelled. She yelped and dropped the carton.

" Sorry if I scared you. " I mumbled.

" That's okay Percy. How's Annabeth? " she said with tears in her eyes.

" She's okay. " I said embarrased cause my voice was breaking.

" I know you Percy. You're lying. " She said faking a smile.

I told her the whole story ( leaving out the part about me kissing her ) and when I was done I just wanted my mom to be there. I felt like a baby. I was crying and I wanted my mom to rock me in her arms, telling me everything was going to be okay. But that wasn't going to happen.

I I'M Mr. Chase. He was snoozing on the couch in the living room. He had a empty glass in one hand, a T.V. remote in the other. I shouted over the T.V. and he woke up immediently. He started bombarding me with questions which I answered quickly. But then he asked the question I hoped he wouldn't ask, " Did you kiss my daughter? ". Before I could answer a shrill scream peirced the air. I said good-bye and ran my hand through the mist.

I sprinted to the Big House where I found Annabeth squirming in pain. I looked at Chiron.

" What's wrong with her? " I asked.

" Her body is pushing out the impurities. " he said his voice breaking. I sat down beside the bed and tried to comfort her. She kept tossing and turning every once in awhile screaming.

" Percy you don't need to see this. Come on. " Chiron said taking my hand.

" No. " I said.

" Percy! Now! " He ordered.

" No! " I insisted.

He left the room and came back with Argus. They both took an arm and tried to drag me out of the room. I kicked and tried to free my arms but they held strong. They managed to drag me out the room and I kicked the door closed. They set me down and Chiron turned me to face him.

" It's just going to get worse. You've been through a lot in the last few days you don't need to see that. " He told me his eyes filling up with tears. I heard another scream and I looked that way. I tried to hold them back but I felt the tears slide down my face. I turned and walked out the front door. Nico, Charity, Bianca and Zoe were all sitting in rocking chairs on the wrap-around porch. Zoe and Bianca were both crying. Charity and Bianca both jumped up and gave me a hug. " It's going to be okay, Percy. " Bianca whispered. They both let go and led me to a chair. I sat down and looked at them. They were sharing my pain, they knew how I felt. They knew I was in pain. Not only was Annabeth suffering but we were sharing her pain. In spite of everything I smiled. I was surrounded by some of my closest friends. " Thanks guys. " I muttered.

" Once Annabeth is feeling better we got to go. " Zoe said frowning. Bianca gave Nico a hug and sat beside him. This was the most emotional we had ever been. I got up and started pacing the porch.

" What are you doing? " Charity asked.

" What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm worried! " I snapped.

" Okay...we're going to play some basketball. " Zoe said. They all got up and left. I just sat there and after nine hours of pacing, worrying, thinking and being bored I was still there. Chiron came out of the Big house and instructed me to come to dinner but I refused. Another three hours passed, Chiron and I walked to my cabin. He led me in and told me that everything was going to be okay. I didn't talk. When he closed the door I heard a faint click. I ran to the door and yanked. It was locked! I laid on my bed and listened to the horrid screams. At ten 'o' clock I heard yet another srhill scream. That did it! I used Riptide and somehow managed to pick the lock. Don't ask me how I don't even know! I quietly slipped into the darkness and snuck onto the Big House's porch. I was about to open the door when a hand wrapped around my waist and covered my mouth.

A/N: Another Cliff! The next chapter will be the final one but I have a sequel that is in the works! It's about Charity ( Don't worry there will be Percabeth and lot's of it! ). It's going to have to stories in one where the stories end up connected. I need five reviews! Which reminds me thanks for the nine reviews on chapter 17! ( I think. : ( )


	20. Chapter 20 Perfect

A/N: I left ya'll hanging! lol I think that is hilarious ( besides the hatemail, I'm serious I got hate mail! )

Percy's Pov

I swung my elbow backwards and made contact with serious abs. I heard a groan and following a soft thud. I withdrew Riptide, pivoted on my left foot and placed the edge of my blade on the attacker's neck. " _Argus? " _I questioned, slowly removing the blade from his neck.

" Thank you. Let me tell you something boy. You have a bony elbow. " He said picking himself up and dusting off.

My face turned bright red from embarrasement. " Sorry. " I mumbled.

" It's ok. What are you doing? Wait don't tell me! Annabeth. " he said in a comforting voice.

" Yeah. " I muttered.

" I know you like her. " he said with a mischievious grin.

" Whatever you say. " I said jokingly.

" Be serious. How did you feel when you saw her killed? " he questioned motioning to a chair.

" Do I have to tell you? " I said not really wanting to share my emotions.

" Yes. "

" I felt...crushed. I was devasted, sad and angry all rolled into one. Angry at Luke, angry at the gods, but mostly angry at myself for not protecting her. " I rambled on spilling my feelings and the rest of the story. By the time I was done Argus and I were both crying silently.

" I know how you feel. Did I ever tell you I was married? " he asked me.

" No. "

" Well I was. I was married to a girl like me. She was amazing! I loved her with all my heart but one day we were having a pinic. A manticore attacked and killed her. For years I blamed myself but one day she temporarily returned and straightned me out. Annabeth reminds me of her. Independent, beautiful , and smart. I miss her so much. " he told me.

" I never knew that. I'm really sorry to hear about your wife. What was her name? " I asked intently studying my shoes.

" Christiana. " he said shooting me an unexpected smile.

" Why are you smiling at me like that? " I asked quizzicaly (A/N: That's a word! I didn't know that for a awhile! ).

" I know love when I see it. " he said standing up and silently opening the front door. He smiled at me, took a bow, and waved his hand towards the door. I crept into the shadows and own the dark hall. I tip-toed till I found Annabeth's dimly lit room. She had finally calmed down. She was lying on her side, peacefully sleeping. I smiled and sat on the chair beside the bed. It made me think of the song " Don't wanna miss a thing " by Aerosmith.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing 

( A/N: It really is a beautiful song. I recomend it. )

I had closed my eyes when I thought of the song and when I opened them two stormy gray eyes were staring at me. " Annabeth! " I whispered loudly. ( A/N: ? ).

" Hey Percy! Why are you whispering? " she asked looking at the clock on her bedside table " Oh. Never mind. "

I laughed, " Yeah...it's pretty late. So how are you feeling? "

" I feel like I need to get out of this bed! " she said taking the blanket off her legs and swinging them around.

" I don't know if that's a good idea... " my voice fading as she stood up.

" Stop acting like my dad and follow me. " she said walking into the hall.

" Okay..." I followed.

She led me into the hall and outside. I looked around but didn't see Argus anywhere. I kept following Annabeth carefully avoiding tree roots and stumps, She led me to the beach where we both sat down. I looked at her and smiled. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her face was giving of a golden aura. She was so calm and happy. She stared out over the crashing waved then turned to me and smiled. " I love you. "

" I love you too. " I said my heart racing.

I put one hand on her cheek and her smile grew wider. I leaned in and kissed her. I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart was beating rapidly. I felt her hands curl around my neck. Her lips felt soft and warm against mine. We broke apart and she smiled sweetly. I smiled back and she kissed me again. We kissed until our lungs could take it no more. I laid back on the sand and she put her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she scooted a little closer. I looked at her and saw that she was breathing deeply. She was asleep in my arms. I closed my eyes and that was the last thing I rembered.

When I woke up in the morning Annabeth was still asleep. I gently shook her awake. She looked at me and smiled. She stood up and stretched. I copied her. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She kissed me briefly. " Good Morning. " she said grinning.

" Good morning to you too. " I said smiling just as big as her.

" So does this mean we're going out? " she questioned me.

" Absolutely. " I answered.

" I'll meet you here at 11:00. " I told her.

" Okay. " she said walking off into the morning fog.

A/N: That was the last chapter. Sucky ending I know. Things will wrap up in the first chapter of Fates Intertwined. ( The sequel ). A great big thank you to all my readers!


	21. Chapter 21 Thank you!

THANK YOU'S

sports990: Thank you for all your encouraging reviews! I loved talking to you while writing and Thank you sooooooo much!

4kitty101: Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks for sticking with the story!

clipper229: Thanks for the constructive critiscm!

Mrs. Brittany O' Shea- I wish : Thanks for the reviews! I loved!

percabeth777: I loved all the long reviews! Thanks!

XxxBeLLxXxGiRlxxX76: Thank you for offering to Beta-read my story! I loved all your reviews!

mattsudoku: Your reviews really made my day! I loved all the private messages and reviews! I was flattered and I still am!

Jason Strong: Thank you for beta-reading my story, reviewing , and being supportive. Thank you for the constructive critiscm!

I also want to thank all the other reviewers I didn't mention! Your reviews made me just as happy as the people that I mentioned reviews! I loved talking to everybody and I hope you will continue to read my stories! The sequel will be called " Fates Intertwined " Check my profile to see if it's up yet! Again Thank You!


End file.
